Danger complex
by Fantasy Fangirl 32
Summary: Gogo, Hiro, Tadashi, and the others are all magicians-in-training. Unfortuantely, Gogo has an apparent death wish. But then one of her escapades reveals a secret- in the form of an animal charmer following the path of the gods. It also reveals a deadly secret- one of their old enemies has returned. When they aren't ready for it. Possible HiroXJaz, and TadashiXHoney. T to be safe
1. In which Gogo gets poisoned

**Author's note: Okay, Hamadabrosrule gave me the idea for this fan fic, so big thanks to them! I also got ideas, so I won't be starting this without a plot! I checked the website, and as far as I know I don't think there are any other BH6/Kane Chronicles crossovers! Shocking! Anyways, here we go!**

 **By the way, a message to Hamadabrosrule: I mostly stuck with the ideas, but I'm not sure what to do for Hiro. XD Any suggestions?**

 **Hiro's POV**

Hiro wasn't expecting anything that day to go out of the ordinary. Wake up in the morning, eat breakfast with the other trainees, then go do some training with his friends.

He _didn't_ expect one of said friends to get poisoned.

By the way, Hiro was a magician. Technically he was studying the path of the gods- forbidden magic. Maybe that was why Hiro liked it so much. He still wasn't sure which god he wanted to follow. His brother, Tadashi, was following Horus like one of their trainers, Carter. His other cloest friends- Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon, and Gogo- had already made up their minds on what god or goddess they wanted to follow. Honey Lemon was following Isis, like Sadie. Fred was following Sobek. Wasabi was following Osiris. And Gogo, naturally, had taken an interest in the path of Sekhmet, probably the most violent of the gods. With Gogo's nature, that didn't surprise Hiro at all. Their trainers Carter and Sadie had found that a _little_ weird, but that's because they had fought Sekhmet before, and turned her into a giant cow.

More on that later.

They were all living together in a building in New York, and training as magicians. Their instructors were two talented magician siblings named Sadie and Carter Kane. Another other their instructors was the Egyptian goddess Bast. Crazy sounding, but true.

Anyways, Hiro came downstairs, to find some of the other trainees already sitting at the table. He smiled, greeting each of them in turn.

There were a lot of trainees. Aside from Hiro's friends, there was Walt, Jaz, Alyssa, Felix, Cleo, Julian, Sean, Shelby,and a bunch of others who's names Hiro would sometimes get caught on.

"Hiro!" Jaz said happily, patting the chair next to her. Hiro smiled, and took his place at the table. Jaz was a lot like Honey- they both had eager, enthusiastic personalities. And they were both blond, but that had nothing to do with it.

Hiro smiled shyly at Jaz as she launched into a story about something she had been doing with Honey that morning. His particular friend had apparently already eaten breakfast, and was off training, along with Tadashi. Hiro saw Wasabi and Fred further down the table, and they waved to him. He waved back, smiling. Gogo was still asleep, probably.

"Morning, all!"

Hiro glanced down the table, and saw Sadie, one of the trainers, march in.

Sadie was an... interesting person. She had blondish hair, which currently had blue streaks in it. She was wearing white linen- like all of them were, actually, since non-plant products interfered with magic. However, she _was_ wearing combat boots. She gave everybody a smile, then sat down at the table and began to eat breakfast. She sat next to Walt- of _course_. Hiro had _no_ idea how long _those_ two had been going out for.

Carter was gone at the moment, off doing something with Zia. He said it was 'important'. Sadie said they were going on a date, and were too shy to admit it.

A minute later, Hiro heard a door slam, and Gogo came storming into the room. She looked a lot like Hiro- messy black hair, and brown eyes. Despite being 18, she was only a bit taller than he was. However, she had purple streaks in her hair, and she was already scowling, so Hiro figured that she'd either tripped over something, or one of the other trainees had made her mad- not that hard to do.

"Morning Gogo," Alyssa said, apparently deciding to ignore Gogo's glare.

"Morning," Gogo snapped.

"Well what's got _you_ annoyed?" Sadie asked, glancing up at her.

"Nothing," she replied, dropping into a seat as far away from everybody else as she could. Hiro and Jaz exchanged amused glances.

"Always like this, huh?" Jaz shook her head.

"She probably tripped or something," Hiro shrugged. "Things like that can tick her off pretty easily."

"She looks tired," Jaz replied.

Hiro frowned, glancing over at his friend. She _did_ look kind of tired. But why? Hadn't she been sleeping?

"Why would she be tired?"

Jaz shrugged.

A minute later, Tadashi came storming into the room. "Gogo!"

Gogo looked up from her breakfast, sighed, then looked back down. Hiro noticed she hadn't touched it at all.

"What's the commotion all about?" Sadie asked, looking between the two of them.

"I've been looking all over for her!" Tadashi snapped. "I saw her leave the building last night, and-"

Sadie stood up. "Whoa whoa whoa. She _left the building?_ In the _middle of the night?!_ "

All eyes turned to Gogo, who looked away.

"Come on Gogo, spill it," Tadashi said. "Where were you."

"Out," Gogo muttered.

"Wow, she makes it sound like she was doing something _really_ bad," Jaz laughed.

Hiro laughed too, nodding. She never _did_ like telling people what she was doing.

Tadashi studied her again. "So what were you-" he cut off. "Gogo, _when did this happen_?"

Gogo flushed, moving to cover her shoulder with her hand. Tadashi grabbed her wrist, and groaned.

"What is it?" Jaz asked.

"Gogo, healing room. _Now_ ," Tadashi ordered.

The two glared at each other for a minute, before Gogo muttered something under her breath, and stormed away. Jaz gave Hiro and apologetic smile, and took off after her.

Hiro wasn't sure what was up with him and Jaz. Sadie said they were both just in denial, and so did Tadashi. He wasn't sure if they were _definitely_ in a relationship, but who knew?

"What was up with Gogo?" he asked as Tadashi sat down next to him.

"She got wounded on her shoulder," Tadashi replied. "She was out fighting."

"Again?!" Hiro groaned. Gogo would sometimes sneak out at night to hunt demons, and other magical monsters. Or she would create/summon them herself, and fight them for practice.

All in all, she basically had a death wish.

Tadashi was the one who usually caught her, but sometimes other trainees would. Either way, she always got in _huge_ trouble with Sadie and Carter for it, although she ignored them anyways.

The trainees went back to eating. Gogo would get chewed out by Sadie. She would ignore Sadie. Life would go back to normal.

Then there was a yell from the healing room.

A minute later, a flustered Jaz came running. "Guys, we have a problem!"

Everybody was on their feet in seconds. Hiro ran to Jaz's side as she was basically bombarded with questions.

"What happened?"

"Why is there a problem?"

"Is Gogo okay?"

"What was she fighting this time?"

"Alright, everybody give Jaz some space!" Walt called. Everybody fell silent, backing away from Jaz. She shot him a look of thanks.

"I need something for poison," she said.

That resulted in _another_ storm of questions, which Jaz waved off. She whispered a few words to Sadie, and the two ran off.

Hiro sighed. _She has a death wish, doesn't she..._

Well, it's not like this was abnormal...

 _She'll be better tomorrow... And probably out fighting tomorrow night._

 _She really should think more often..._


	2. In which Gogo gets grounded by Sadie

**Author's note: WOO-HOO! I CAN TELL THIS IS GONNA BE FUN ALREADY!**

Alright, here I'm going to put several headcanons here- what

 ** _are_** **headcanons anyways... I just heard other fangirls use the term, so I took it to mean extra-ideas-that-aren't-obvious-or-the-author-is-too-lazy-to-include-in-the-direct-sense.**

 **Not sure if all the hyphens were necessary... XD**

 **Anyways:**

 _ **Hiro and Jaz are going out. Although neither of them will admit it, they do have crushes on each other.**_

 _ **Gogo has a weird desire to put herself in greater and greater danger, and probably would have tried to solo take on Apophis just for the danger of it if her fellow magicians didn't rein her in. So she settles with nightly excursions to go kill things, which is why she's generally tired and irritable during the day.**_

 _ **Tadashi is very protective of all his friends, and gets very annoyed at Gogo whenever she goes on said death wish missions, so he makes sure to A: Tell Carter and Sadie, and B: Chew Gogo out on his own for putting herself in danger like that**_

 _ **This is after the series, BTW.**_

 **Hamadabrosrule: You're welcome! :D It was a great idea, and I** ** _love_** **doing stuff like that, so why not?  
He can't follow Anubis because Walt is Anubis. He can't follow Horus because Carter and Tadashi are already doing that. He ****_could_** **follow Nut... Or maybe Shu. That would be interesting! I'll have to find a way to work it out! And thanks!  
I will include Aunt Cass then- she just might not be around much  
Yeah, Hiro and Jaz are ****_such_** **a cute couple... I don't know where** ** _that_** **ship came from XD  
There ****_should_** **be Apophis. I can't remember who the crazy girl working with Apophis is... Sorry. So I'll have to assume that whoever she is, she** ** _isn't_** **here.  
*Laughs* Oh yeah, I thought I'd put the less obvious ships on the summary though. But yeah, Sanubis and Zarter forever! I ****_love_** **those ships!  
I ****_think_** **Ra is sane now... and I don't know about including gods- minus Bast of course. But I'll see about it, thanks for the idea!  
Baymax is coming, don't worry!  
And this chapter is so that you don't throw me in the duat! Enjoy!**

 **Gogo's POV**

One thing about being poisoned? It's _not_ fun.

You smart people out there might be asking, 'so why did you run out there and get yourself poisoned in the first place'?

Well, as an answer, I can't help it! There's something... something inside of me that ends up driving me towards danger. I love the feel of adrenaline in a fight, of using my magic for _real,_ in a real-life situation, not just in training. I love the _freedom_ I get from it, as well as the feeling of power.

Go ahead, call me messed up, I won't care.

Baymax was in the healing room- infirmary, whatever- helping Jaz out. Baymax was Tadashi's attempt at making a shabti. Except instead of being made out of clay, Baymax was made out of vinyl. Also he had a gentle, friendly personality. He knew everything there was to know about healing, and used magic usually to tell what was wrong with people.

It took the poison longer to set in than I had expected, but when it did it was like running into a wall. It _hurt_ , and you just _stopped_.

Just like that. Basically, I got to the infirmary, and dropped. Baymax had to carry me over to one of the beds, while Jaz took a look at my shoulder.

"Do you recognize this, Baymax?" she asked the shabti.

Baymax walked over, making squeaking noises as he did.

"It appears to be serpopard venom," he observed. "I would recommend treating it as quickly as possible, seeing as it could prove fatal if left otherwise."

Jaz sucked in a breath. "You were fighting _serpopards_?! Gogo, I thought you weren't _that_ stupid!"

"Our first time, we had to have Bast kill them for us," Sadie added. "Gogo, those things are _dangerous_."

"I... I know," I hissed in pain as the venom worked its way through my system.

"Where did you find one?"

I looked away from Sadie's burning gaze. It was incredible how easily Sadie could stare me down...

"You summoned one?!" Sadie's voice was full of shock and anger.

I nodded slightly, wincing again.

"Look at me," Sadie ordered.

I sighed, glancing over, and forcing myself to lock eyes with her, enduring her burning stare.

"You could have been killed, Gogo," she said angrily. "You have to stop looking for danger like that. One of these days it's going to be even worse than serpopards. You could actually _die_ , or worse."

"Worse?"

"Who knows..." Sadie shook her head.

"Hey, I found... somebody," I stammered out, though getting words out was hard, thanks to said venom. _Why_ did I have to summon a serpopard? Why was I so stupid?

"What?!" Sadie asked, suddenly interested.

"A girl..." I said quietly. "I... think she was a magician, but I don't know. She was following me for a while, but I don't think she actually saw me. It looked like we were heading in the same direction though."

"Hm..." Sadie frowned.

"I could go out there and find her again-"

"No!" Sadie said immediately. "You are staying here, and letting Jaz heal you. Then you're staying here until she lets you go. And after _that_ , we'll see."

 _Like you could actually keep me here..._ I thought. That was the thing. My danger complex never settled down, even when I was hurt. I would try and get away tonight, when only Baymax was watching me. I knew it couldn't be good for me, but it was solid instinct.

"And to make sure," Sadie continued, "Tas!"

"Hey!" I protested. A minute later, ropes had appeared, binding me so that I couldn't move.

At all.

"Sorry Gogo," Sadie smiled. "But I have to make sure you don't go getting yourself more hurt. Jaz can dismiss the spell when she wants to."

I groaned. Sadie had _never_ enforced me staying here like that before.

"And it was Tadashi's idea, by the way," Sadie added. "Just so you know."

"I'm going to _kill_ him..." I muttered.

"Stop whining," Jaz replied, "and let's take a look at that shoulder of yours."

Fortunately, Jaz wasn't as cruel as Sadie. She loosened the ropes a _little_. Not enough that I could escape, unfortunately...

Then she gave me a sleeping potion, and I was out cold after that.

 **Jaz's POV**

Jaz sighed as she finished bandaging Gogo's shoulder. She didn't know why she chose to put herself in danger like that. Sometimes she wondered if it was godly interference that was making Gogo such a risk-taker. That might make sense- but Carter and Sadie were pretty sure she wasn't hosting a god or goddess.

Jaz sat back, the healing having left her drained, mentally and physically. She sat back, smiling slightly. _Sadie certainly has interesting ways to ground people. Gogo's not going to be happy when she wakes up._

The door to the infirmary cracked open, and Hiro poked his head in.

"Hey Jaz. Can I come in?"

Jaz nodded, smiling and moving to make room for Hiro on the bench next to her. He sat down beside her, stifling a laugh when he saw what Sadie had done to Gogo.

"She tied her up, huh?" he said, amused.

Jaz nodded. "Until she's healed, Sadie didn't want her death wish instincts to kick in."

"That's not going to make her happy."

"No, it's not," Jaz agreed, smiling.

She glanced over at Hiro, who gave her a smile, showing the cute gap in his front teeth. She and Hiro had been on a strange approximation of a relationship for the past month. They had yet to actually go out anywhere- they were too busy for that- but they did have at _least_ an approximation of boyfriend/girlfriend kind of relationship.

"So how are things going?" Hiro asked.

"Decent, if she wasn't being sent to the infirmary basically every morning."

"She's never gotten _this_ injured has she?"

"No."

"But anyways," Hiro added, "we're not talking about Gogo. We're talking about _you_."

Jaz's constant smile grew. It was just one way that she was a lot like her best friend, Honey Lemon.

"You two appear to have increased heart rates," Baymax said from where he was standing. "You are also emitting strong levels of attraction towards each other."

A comment like that would have embarrassed Jaz in the past. This was different though. This was _Hiro._ He was special.

"Have _you_ decided what god you want to follow?" she asked. She knew it was a difficult topic with Hiro, so she tried to help him with it. So far they'd had no luck.

"I don't know..." Hiro sighed. "Tadashi said Horus but..." he sighed. "Well, _look_ at me."

"You would look hot as a falcon god," Jaz said teasingly. Hiro blushed.

"No, I'm too skinny," he sighed.

"Yeah... But that's okay, Hiro. Ever considered Thoth?"

"I don't want to be studying in the back. I want to be out there doing something _important,_ Jaz. I want to be able to help people."

"We'll find you something," Jaz promised, putting her arm around his shoulders. He smiled slightly at her. She smiled back.

"I'd better go... I'm probably distracting you," Hiro said, standing.

Jaz laughed. "Well off you go then."

Smiling, Hiro stood and left the room, leaving Jaz alone with a shabti and unconscious magician again.


	3. In which Mia shows up

**Author's note: I had a reason for not updating in a while! Life gets in the way! I'm really sorry!  
**

 **Also- updates may be a little less frequent, and I will not be able to update until the weekened. Apologies!**

 **Hamadabrosrule (both): First, Hiro following Nut would be cool. Second, life gets in the way, and if you throw me in the duat then I won't be able to keep updating. *shrugs***

 **Tadashi's POV**

Sometimes Tadashi wondered why Gogo was such an idiot.

Then again, he wondered that all the time, so this wasn't any different.

But honestly, her 'danger complex', as she had explained it to Tadashi, was getting worse all the time. He didn't know whether it was something like a god messing around in her head, or some kind of magic. Or maybe it was none of that, and she was just plain reckless and crazy naturally. _That_ thought was the most worrying. That for some reason Gogo had a weird urge to almost get herself _killed_.

And then of course, there was the thing between his brother and Jaz.

Tadashi liked Jaz enough, she was pretty, friendly, and obviously loved his brother. But sometimes Hiro was so _clueless_. He didn't realize that the two should have been officially declared boyfriend and girlfriend. Whenever Tadashi or anybody else brought it up, he just laughed and said something along the lines of 'oh, she's plenty nice, but it's not like we're _that_ close'.

How could he be so-

"Tadashi?"

He turned, almost falling off the balcony. Honey Lemon was standing in the doorway, watching him with a smile.

"H-hey Honey," Tadashi said, trying to get the stammer out of his voice. He instantly felt like an incredible hypocrite. After all, Hiro could at least interact with Jaz without staring and getting tongue-tied like an _idiot_. It usually took Tadashi a few minutes to get over those symptoms whenever Honey talked to him.

 _Why do I even bother telling Hiro what he should do with Jaz, if I can't even follow my own advice?_ He wondered.

"What are you thinking about today?" Honey asked, coming to lean against the balcony railing with him.

"Gogo..." he sighed. "And Hiro."

"Meddling in your brother's romantic life, huh?" Honey asked, raising her eyebrows. "Wow, you really _are_ a crazy older brother."

"I just..." Tadashi shook his head. "You know, if the thing with him and Jaz doesn't work out..."

Honey's smile grew. "You don't want him to get hurt? Tadashi, that is _so_ sweet!"

"Yeah..." Tadashi blushed. "He just doesn't notice things sometimes, and needs somebody that's more capable to look after him, you know?"

And there he went again, spilling _everything_ to Honey at the slightest prompting. What had made him do that?

"I get it," she smiled. "Don't worry."

"You don't have a sibling..." he muttered.

"Gogo acts like my idiotic sister sometimes," Honey replied.

Tadashi laughed. "Yeah, she is... You guys are pretty close."

Honey nodded, then frowned, looking out over the city. "That's odd."

"What is?" Tadashi turned, and saw a bird- a seagull, actually, flying towards them. It landed on the balcony, and he saw a scroll tied to its leg.

"What's it say?" Honey asked.

Tadashi picked up the scroll, and read it aloud. "My name is Mia. I don't want to hurt anybody- not like I could anyways. I'm more worried you might hurt me. I'll be showing up at your home-base thingy at twelve today- hopefully my bird will get here before I do. Just don't freak, okay? I'm on your guy's side, and I can testify that when I get there. I have important information that might be useful. Mia."

"Twelve?" Honey said.

Tadashi glanced down at his watch. It was 11:30 now.

"She should be coming in half an hour," he said hesitantly.

"Should we tell anybody?" Honey asked.

"Nah, we'll just wait until she shows up," Tadashi shrugged. "If she does, then we can tell somebody."

The two of them waited in silence for a bit. Eventually they started chatting- nothing important, just about how classes and training were going, and how Hiro and Jaz's relationship was working out. Eventually they heard a voice from below the balcony.

"Hi?"

They both turned, and looked down. A small girl with curly red hair, and brown eyes. When she saw Tadashi and Honey were looking at her, she waved.

"You guys got my message, right?"

Honey nodded. "Yeah, we did, don't worry."

"Can... um... can you tell me how to get up?"

Honey nodded, and disappeared from the balcony. A minute later she showed up again with the girl by her side.

"Whoa..." the girl muttered. "This place is _awesome_." She turned to look at Tadashi. "Ello! I'm Mia, by the way!"

"Hi," Tadashi sighed.

"So should we go tell Sadie?" Honey asked.

Tadashi nodded. "Let's. I get the feeling she'll want to know whatever 'important information' Mia says she knows.

 **Gogo's POV**

I _finally_ get un-grounded, and then what? We all gathered in the living room-ish room, and who's there? The weird other girl I saw following me. _Great_.

"What's she doing here?!" I demanded.

The girl squeaked, and hid behind Honey, who put a protective hand on he shoulder.

"Gogo, this is Mia. She just joined as one of the trainees, and I would appreciate it if you would be nice to her."

"The little freak's been following me!" I replied. "How do you know she's not spying on us!"

"Gogo, cool it," Sadie snapped, glancing over at me. "We are _not_ here to make criticisms."

"Fine, whatever." I flopped down on one of the couches next to Jaz, who smiled at me.

"So you have secret information?" Fred asked excitedly, looking over at Mia "Is it awesome information?"

"That... that depends..." she muttered, not coming out from behind Honey.

"Are you going to tell us?" Sadie asked gently.

"D-don't wanna..." Mia muttered shyly. "It's bad..."

Sadie's face hardened slightly. "Okay. Fine. Listen Mia," she leaned forwards slightly. "If we get a new trainee who has super important information that they know, they can either tell it to us, or we can _make_ them tell it to us."

"Sadie!" Honey and Jaz both protested. Mia shrieked, and huddled closer to Honey.

Sadie smiled, and kept going. "And you know how we make them tell us, Mia? By waiting until they feel safe enough here that it's okay with them."

The three of them- Honey, Jaz, and Mia- calmed down slightly.

"You had me worried there," Honey said with a slight smile. "It's okay Mia, go ahead. Nobody's going to hurt you."

I wasn't listening anymore. My danger complex was acting up again.

 _BANG!_

I spun, looking out towards the balcony.

 _BANG!_

"GUYS!" I yelled, getting everybody's attention.

"What's the problem?" Hiro asked.

"Are you not hearing the loud banging noises?!" I asked incredulously.

Hiro cocked his head to the side. "Um... nope?"

 _BANG! **CRASH!**_

"Okay, heard the last one," he admitted.

A minute later, everybody had bolted out to the balcony.

Pacing below it were two sphinxes, that looked like they were made out of stone. Mia squealed softly.

"They followed me here," she said. "Hold on, I'll take care of this!"

"Wait-" Sadie started, but froze as a swarm of birds came out of nowhere, attacking the first sphinx. It tried to bite and claw them, but there were too many for it to fight off. Eventually, it was reduced to a pile of rubble. Mia smiled as it dissolved. She proudly held out an arm, and one of the birds landed on it, pecking at her sweater before flying away.

The second sphinx growled, before turning and running.

"You're an animal charmer?" Sadie asked.

Mia nodded happily, then turned and squealed again. "BAST!"

Our goddess instructor was standing just inside the room. Her face also lit up when she saw Mia.

"My little kitten! I knew you would make it here safely!" she said, hugging Mia.

"Whoa, you two know each other?" Sadie demanded.

Bast smiled, setting Mia down after giving her a gentle pat on the head. "I've been keeping an eye on her. She's a good girl, and very _very_ nice to cats. I've been doing my best to make sure she gets here, to help the rest of you!"

"Thank you," Mia said shyly.

"Think nothing of it, my kitten," Bast replied.

"Thanks for helping with the sphinxes, and all that," Sadie added. "But are you ready to tell us what you know yet?"

Mia nodded slightly. "Yeah... I guess so..." She turned away, to look in the direction the sphinx had gone. "Aphophis- you know, the big snake guy? He's back, and I think he's planning to launch an attack on this place. In a few days."


	4. In which Gogo is an idiot (no surprises)

**Author's note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated this one in a while! I get** ** _very_** **distracted!**

 **Gogo's POV**

As you would expect, everybody basically exploded. In all the chaos, even Sadie couldn't make us all shut up, and she has a loud voice.

"WHAT IN HORUS IS GOING ON HERE?!"

 _That_ shut everybody up.

Standing in the doorway was Carter Kane, with his arm around Zia Rashid- as usual. The two had chosen to come back from their date at kind of an awkward time.

Sadie recovered from the surprise first. "What we were doing, brother dear, was discussing the fact that Apophis seems to be planning an attack on us."

Carter frowned. "Where did you learn that?"

Sadie gestured at Mia, who waved hesitantly.

"Hey," Carter said, walking over to her.

"Where did she come from?" Zia asked. Then she looked over us, eyes eventually settling on my shoulder, which had three long scars from my latest fight with a serpopard.

"Gogo, what did you do this time?" she sighed.

"Tried to take on a serpopard by herself," Jaz said before I could say 'nothing'. She shot me a glare, and I made a how-was-I-supposed-to-know-they-had-venom gesture with my hands. She rolled her eyes, before turning to look at Zia again.

"Why a serpopard?" she asked, shaking her head. "Couldn't you have contented yourself with something less dangerous?"

"Sadie and I almost got killed by those once," Carter added.

"Those and just about everything else!" I rolled my eyes. "So?!"

"Give it up, guys. When she doesn't want to listen, she won't hear a word you say," Tadashi shook his head.

"Oh _shut up_ ," I muttered.

"Anyways, what's this about Apophis?" Sadie asked Mia, once everybody was quiet again.

"I... I heard somebody talking about it..." she muttered, looking down. "Um... I dunno how I know. I just do! They mentioned the Kanes, and Brooklyn house, and the magicians following the path of the gods, so I thought I would warn you..."

"Where were you when you heard this?" I asked. "Do you have any idea?"

"Somewhere..." she said under her breath. "I... don't know."

"If Apophis was gathering, then it wouldn't be that hard to find," Sadie commented. "Strong chaos magic, and all that."

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"We need to start setting up defenses then," Carter said quickly. "Walt, if you have any protective amulets, we'll need those. Anybody that can do magic well enough, we'll need you to help out with the defenses. We need to be ready for this attack."

I surprised everybody by agreeing. "Right. Carter, I'll help with the defenses."

Hiro, Tadashi, and Honey, who know me too well, gave me a what-are-you-planning-now look. I shrugged, and smirked at them.

"Okay..." Carter beckoned to me, and a few others. Walt, Wasabi, Alyssa, Cleo, Jaz (followed by Hiro), and a slightly larger group of trainees went back into the building.

 **Tadashi's POV**

Tadashi could tell Gogo was distracted. She _acted_ perfectly innocent all day- helping Carter with the defenses, running off to give Jaz a hand when one of the other trainees had an accident with some messed up magic, then coming back and continuing. She _probably_ should have passed out, but she managed to stay on her feet. Magic was hard, and took a lot of energy. Tadashi could only stay in about three hour shifts. Between then he checked on Hiro, and talked to Honey.

He came back for his shift, and noticed his friend missing.

"Carter, where's Gogo?" he asked as they checked over the magical defenses.

"Helping Jaz," he replied.

Tadashi frowned. "I was just there to check on Hiro. She wasn't there."

Carter sighed. "You'd better go find her. If it were anybody else, I wouldn't worry. But..."

"Danger complex, I know," Tadashi sighed, then walked off.

She wasn't in the library, or the main room. Eventually, he checked her room. The door was closed, and probably locked- not a problem to a magician.

He placed his palm against the door, whispered " _Sahad_ ," and the door lock clicked. Carefully, in case she had any curses ready to hit whoever opened the door right now, Tadashi pushed the door open.

Nothing exploded, and he didn't get set on fire, so he figured that she hadn't put any. To his surprise, a bag was sitting on her bed, open. She shoved something into it- a staff.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

Gogo turned, eyes widening with surprise. "Tadashi! I- nowhere. What are you doing in my room anyways?"

"I was looking for you."

Her eyes flashed with anger. "Why."

"Because when you get left alone for more then ten minutes, you're doing something like this!" he replied. "Where do you think you're running off to?!"

"I'm not going to wait for us to be attacked!" she replied. "I've got to get out there and stop it before it can happen, Tadashi! Something... something tells me that this is the right thing to do."

"The stupid thing!" he corrected. "That's just your danger complex trying to get you killed again!"

"No, that's not it!" she snapped. "You don't think I can do it! You don't think I can stop whatever's happening."

"No, I don't!" Tadashi yelled, surprising her. "You've barely got any training, Gogo- less than the rest of us because you keep skipping out and disappearing! You'd get killed in a few seconds against a _real_ magician!"

Her face hardened, and Tadashi knew he'd gone too far.

"You think I'm incompetent," she snarled. "And I can't do anything? I'll show you _never_ to underestimate me, Tadashi Hamada!"

"You're not going to show anyone _anything_ , Gogo Tomago," he replied, equally angrily. "And you're not going anywhere!"

"And who's going to stop me?" she snapped, picking up the bag carefully, as if it contained explosives.

"I am!" he replied.

Gogo crossed her arms. "You are, huh?"

"It's not like you can summon a portal in your room," Tadashi countered. "You don't have anything to-"

Gogo was pointing at a statue that was _much_ older than anything else in her room. Tadashi swore.

"I kept it here _in case_ of this," Gogo added. She backed up, and placed her hand against the statue. "W'peh."

A minute passed. Then a churning sand vortex appeared behind her.

"Gogo, I swear, don't do it!" Tadashi insisted.

"Sorry Tadashi," she said, smirking slightly. Then she turned and jumped through the portal.

 _Think fast..._ Tadashi knew the portal would close soon.

"HIRO! HONEY! JAZ! GET UP HERE!" he yelled.

Fortunately, all of them showed up. Baymax had followed Jaz. Tadashi pointed to the portal, and Hiro reacted first. He took Jaz's hand, and the two of them dove through it together, followed by Baymax. Tadashi ran forwards, and jumped through, just as the portal began to close. The last thing he saw was Honey's angry face, and knew she wasn't going to make it through.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled, then closed his mouth tightly so he wouldn't get any sand in it.


	5. In which Tadashi ruins everything

**Author's note: Sorry about the lack of updates! I've been pretty busy. But now I can, so here we go!**

 **Hamadabrosrule: Do people get 'chosen' by Egyptian gods...?  
I will update that, I'm just having a short circuiting mind on ideas. :P  
I don't know either. Glad you like it though!**

 **Gogo's POV**

I came out of the portal, covered in sand. As usual. I looked around, a triumphant smirk beginning to develop on my face.

 _Who's incompetent now, Tadashi?_

A minute later, Hiro and Jaz were here too. And if _that_ wasn't bad enough, _Tadashi_ had to join us!

"You're going to ruin _everything_ ," I snarled at him.

" _You_ were going to get yourself _killed_!" he replied. "I only had so much time to get help!"

"I DON'T NEED HELP!" I yelled angrily.

Tadashi took a step back, startled. Then his face hardened, and he stepped forwards again, so that we were just inches apart. "You heard what I said before. You have little or no experience, except from those crazy suicide missions of yours, and you think you can tackle Apophis _all by yourself_?! I _know_ you have a danger complex, but this is extreme, even for you!"

"Well I have to do _something_!" I replied. "Why wait for the attack to come to us? Why not take it to them?"

"Because we're not ready," Jaz said softly. "There could be an entire army waiting for us, and even if we were the best magicians in the world, that's pretty difficult odds."

"So?!"

Tadashi looked two steps away from loosing it on me. "So?! Gogo, do you have a freaking _death wish_?!"

"Maybe I do!" I shot back. "I just want to do something right, is that so hard to get through your head?!"

"Running away isn't going to do anything for you," Jaz said, stepping in front of Tadashi again before he could reply. "We can't all be front line heroes. You're needed back at Brooklyn House- all of us are. Come back with us, Gogo. Nobody will hold it against you- you just didn't think about it, that's all. We can still fix things. Nobody will blame you. But being out here won't accomplish anything- neither will trying to strike Apophis out of solid reckless anger. You've got to think about this logically. What good are you doing? They- _we_ need you back there. We need our fighting skill on our side, back home, instead of out here on a mission that'll probably bring you nothing."

Her words were stronger than I had expected- almost like she was trying to charm me. Which was ridiculous! I hesitated, just for that one crucial moment. _Could_ I go back? Without provoking Carter and Sadie's anger? Doubtful. I _knew_ they wouldn't trust me after this event. I might as well let Jaz tie me up again, if I was going to give up and go back that easily. Wasn't I trying to _save people_?! Wasn't I trying to _help_? Why cut my feet out from under me now? We were already here. There _was_ no going back- the portal would take a long time before it was usable again. Of course, there was the _chance_ that we'd find another portal location, but I didn't _want_ that. I _had_ to be out here. Doing what was _right_. Doing _this_.

I stepped away from Jaz, crossing my arms, and setting my face determinedly. "No."

Jaz's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"No!" I snapped. "I'm _not_ going back. You must think I have no will, thinking I'd surrender like that. I'm _meant_ to be out here!"

Jaz was shoved aside by Tadashi. His eyes were furious, and he stood facing me, his arms crossed. He was a good foot or two taller than me, so the effect was slightly disconcerting. But I didn't back down. I crossed my arms, and looked him in the eyes. "I'm _not going back_."

"Fine, _be_ stubborn," he said viciously. "It doesn't matter anyways. You _are_ going to come back with us."

"Whoa, bro!" Hiro said, stepping up next to Tadashi. "You don't need to get violent on her! I mean, can you blame her for doing what she did?"

 _Thank you_... I gave Hiro a surprised look, and he shrugged. I had no idea why he was siding with me. But all that mattered was that he _did_ , and that might be enough to convince Tadashi. Or at least temporarily soothe him, so that I could get away later. Either way, Hiro helping me could be _very_ useful.

"I'm not 'siding with you' if that's what you're thinking, Gogo," Hiro said warningly. I just don't want you and Tadashi to get into a fight. That's _asking_ for one of you to get seriously hurt, and I don't want that."

"Oh _thanks_ ," I muttered under my breath. "Glad to know I've got _one_ friend who's sticking up for me."

"You're welcome," Hiro replied, rolling his eyes at me.

"Right, okay," Tadashi said, doing his best to calm down. "This doesn't need to be so hard. We'll find another spot to summon a portal, and go right back. You're coming with us whether you like it or not, and _I_ am going to _personally_ lock you in a room for the _rest of your life_ or until you decide to stop being _stupid_."

My fists clenched angrily, but Jaz lightly put a hand on my shoulder, pushing me away from Tadashi. Hiro did the same for him.

"You two shouldn't be getting into a fight," she said soothingly. "Relax. Gogo, you know Tadashi wouldn't hurt you, he's just trying to make you listen to reason. Tadashi, you guys are both friends, it's not going to do you any good to be fighting, remember? Relax, and get along you two, okay?"

"Hmph..." I gave Tadashi a death glare, which he returned.

Jaz sighed, glancing to Hiro. "Some people never learn..."


	6. In which Tadashi explodes- not literally

**Author's note: Lack of updates, very busy, my apologies. Anyways, to get past that, here's my latest update of Danger Complex.**

 **Tadashi's POV**

Tadashi woke up with a splitting headache. At first, he wasn't sure why. Then he felt a lump on his head that _definitely_ hadn't been there before.

It didn't take long for him to put two and two together. Someone had knocked him out. And possibly everybody else. So that they could make a clean escape.

Tadashi jumped to his feet, searching for Gogo. Predictably, she was gone. He yelled in frustration- which woke up everybody else.

"Dashi...?" Hiro muttered, still looking exhausted. He crawled out of the tent he'd been sleeping in, and Jaz crawled out of hers. "Whazwrong...?"

"She's gone," Tadashi snapped. "She made a run for it while we were asleep."

"Are we surprised...?" Hiro muttered.

"No..." Tadashi sighed. "But... I thought maybe she might have been feeling _sort of_ reasonable..."

"She's never feeling reasonable," Hiro sighed. "News flash, bro."

Tadashi ground his teeth with frustration, feeling his temper rising rapidly. "So now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no idea where she's going, how to find her, and we have no backup coming, and if we want to chase her we're running _straight_ towards Apophis. _The_ Apophis. Who can kill _gods_. Oh yeah, and his possible huge army. Honestly, what chance do we have?! What chance does Gogo think she has- _alone_?! She'll get herself- and probably all of us- _killed_. We might as well be marching to our deaths now! Maybe we should just stop now. Let her have her death wish, and avoid Aphophis having _four_ human sacrifices instead of one! At least most of us would make it then!"

Jaz calmly walked up to him, and placed her hand on his arm. "Hey, Tadashi, calm down. It's okay. I know you're worked up. But you don't need to yell at Gogo for it. I know what she did was stupid, but you _know_ she acts on impulse. As soon as a thought enters her head to do something, she does it, without consideration of risk or danger. And you know we _all_ do impulsive things at one time or another. That doesn't mean we have to leave each other to pay for it- not like that. If she really gets in danger, or is walking into a trap, would you _really_ leave her to die, Tadashi? Ask yourself that, _honestly_ , then tell me what we're going to do."

Tadashi sighed. Somehow Jaz was a perfect voice of reason. He had to admit- she had a point. He let his eyes drop from hers.

"We're going after her. Idiot or no."

 **Honey's POV**

Honey was _furious_. She rarely got mad, but she had a right this time! How _dare_ Tadashi leave her behind like that- as if she was unimportant. He _left_ her.

She fumed, storming around the room in a rage. "Stupid... no good _idiot!_ How _dare_ he leave me behind!"

"Where did they go?"

Honey turned to find Mia standing in the doorway. The small girl cocked her head, frowning slightly.

"They're gone."

Honey nodded. "Gogo made some sort of portal, and they left."

"They know what they're doing is dangerous?"

"Yeah."

"At least they understand."

"They still _went_."

"You wanted to go with them."

Mia's words weren't a question. Somehow the small girl seemed to know exactly why Honey was mad, and what was wrong.

"Yeah," she admitted.

"They'll be okay," Mia said quietly. "Bast is going after them."

"What?!"

"Bast told me she would protect them."

Honey relaxed slightly. "Good."

 _At least they'll have protection, whatever they're doing._


End file.
